The Future of Me and Kotaro
by elaineflute324
Summary: The War with Nobunage is over. Now what will happen to me and Kotaro?
1. Chapter 1

**The Future of Me and Kotaro Chapter 1**

**_Hey readers! I had just finished playing the basic story of _****_Shall We Date? : Ninja Love_****_ and I loved it. Since I'm still thinking ideas for Lovers at Last, I decided to write a fanfiction on the basic story of the game in my point of view. This is it and the ninja I chose is Kotaro Fuma. What I did was change up what really happens after the war. Now, enough talk and let's enjoy! _**

* * *

I slowly lifted my eyes open, trying to figure out where I was.

_Oh yeah I'm at Hanzo's place in Iga, _I remembered.

I got up slowly from my futon, rubbed my eyes to see clearly and tried bringing back what happened.

Relizing I thought, _After the war and killing Nobunaga, Kotaro was bringing me back to Iga. But while on the way, Oriku attacked us. I got cut badly by Oriku trying to protect my fiance. But in the end we killed her. Kotaro quickly bought me back to Iga so I could get healed. At first we were in Hanzo's house. But when my woud healed enough for me to move, Kotaro and I decided to stay in an empty house for a few more days. _

I turned around to see if Kotaro had awoken. He lay there on the futon, blanketed by the same covers I was in, closing his eyes, and slowly breathing in and out. I couldn't help smiling at him. He looks so cute and young like this.

I decided to get up and make breakfast before Kotaro gets up. As I was quietly and slowly getting up, a felt a tight grip on my wrist.

"Huh? Ahh!"

Suddenly I was pulled backwards and I landed in Kotaro's arms.

_That actually hurt, _I thought.

He snuggled closer behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist tightly and put his chin on my shoulder, smiling. I blushed. Kotaro looks so sexy up close. His shining silver hair, his captivating hazel eyes, his long nose, his sweet smile. Anybody could stare all day at him.

I asked jokingly, "Is this you're way of saying Good Morning? Pretending to be asleep and surprisingly grab me."

"Basically," he answered, "but my Good Morning is not over."

I smiled at his answer.

He kissed me on the forehead and asked curiously, "What's your way of saying Good Morning?"

"Well," I answered smiling, making it look like I was thinking when I actually already knew what I was gonna say, "This!"

I turned around facing him and pulled his head to mine, making our lips lock.

Kotaro looked surprised, but then continued kissing me.

I couldn't let go. His lips were so soft and welcoming and they fit perfectly with mine. Kotaro finally let go, smiling. I smiled back and put my head on his soft and warm chest and whispered loud enough for him to hear, "I love you, Kotaro."

He replied, "I love you, too, Princess."

I giggled and said, "I told you before a lot of times. Even though I'm the ninja princess, call me by my name, Elaine."

"Alright, Elaine," he replied.

I smiled and stayed in the position I was. In the past, I never felt so warm when I'm with anyone. Further more, I've never been with someone in the past.

I stayed in his arms until I realized I had to make breakfast.

I backed away a little and said, "I need to make breakfast. Do you want miso soup?"

"I'm fine with that," Kotaro answered.

I got out of his arms and out of the futon. I brush my wrinkled kimono, trying to smooth it from tossing and turning in the futon. As I grabbed my slippers and put them on, I walked to the door, slid it open, and started down the hall to the kitchen. Once there I open the cupboards and search for the miso soup we had gotten from Hanzo. I found the bowl but once I opened the lid, it was empty. I sighed in dissappointment. I guess Kotaro and I can finish food really fast. I had to go out to get some more. I took out a piece of paper and brush with ink. I flattened out the paper and dipped the brissels of the brush into the ink. Slowly I took the brush out and wrote on the paper:

_Kotaro, _

_I went out to get some miso soup. I'll be back sooner or later._

_Elaine_

_That should do it, _I thought.

I checked my pocket of my kimono to see if I had enough money. Perfect. I picked up my basket to hold my items and headed toward the front door and slid the door open and stepped out to Iga.

* * *

The sun was a little past dawn and it was a little dim. Not many people had woken up, so it was really quiet. I could only hear the sound of my slippers striding across the ground, the morning breeze stroking my face. It felt so peaceful. I really wanted Kotaro here to enjoy it with me. But I couldn't. At least I can spend the rest of the day with him.

I kept walking until I could hear a slight sound. I heard light footsteps trailing toward me and a slight movement of the wind. Like someone was trying to cover the sound.

_Bandit? Is he trying to avoid getting noticed? _I think.

Slowly I reached inside my kimono and felt my musket. Yes I travel with a musket in case I get in danger and Kotaro's not around. I can't let Kotaro know. I hear the footsteps become louder and the prescence become closer. I pulled out the entire musket, prepared.

"Woah woah! Chill Out! No need to use that!" said a very familiar voice.

" I was just trying to surprise you, but I guess you caught me and took me for an enemy," I heard as a shadow of a person appeared, knowing who's voice it was.

The shadow came closer, showing bits of red hair and an orange kimono. Finally the sunlight shined on the person casting the shadow, revealing the big mouth Goemon.

"You're an ordinary girl, but you still can sense my stealthy prescence, like if you're a kunoichi. Surprising." Goemon continued.

I put my musket away and said with a smirk, "Just because the ninja princess is an ordinary girl doesn't mean I can't be a ninja."

He smiled and said, "Guess you've gotten use to ninjas and such sneaking on you, huh?"

"You can put it that way," I replied, "So what are you doing up so early, Goemon?"

"Just taking a morning walk, what about you?"

"I'm gonna go buy some food for breakfast. We ran out."

"Mind if I tag along? Or is lover boy gonna be jealous?" Goemon said, teasing me.

I gave him a glare but held back trying to threat him and said, "Sure and don't worry about Kotaro. I left him a note and he won't worry."

"Okay!"

We started down the road to the store.

* * *

As we continued walking, Goemon had started the conversation.

"So Elaine, do you plan on training to be a ninja? I mean you already know how to shoot like Kotaro thanks to Munenori's help and you can sense prescenses easily."

"Probably. I already know some basic stuff, so I'm hoping I can progress further. Besides what's the point of being the ninja princess when I'm not a ninja? And..and.."

I look at the ground with a frown, trying to hide what's the real reason I want to be a ninja. It wasn't because I had the ability to progress or because I was the ninja princess. There was a main reason but I couldn't tell the others.

Goemon looked at me staring at the ground, looking worriedly as he tried figuring out what I was going to say.

"And what, Elaine?"

I looked forward still frowning and said with a sigh,"Nothing."

"It's something, alright. Just by looking at your face I know it's something."

He put a sympathetic arm around my shoulder and said, "As a friend, I need to help you. So tell me what's wrong."

"I...I.."

"Please..."

Silence.

"Alright..."

He let go of my shoulder. Ready to say the truth about becoming a ninja, I sighed and began with, "Knowing basic stuff and being the ninja princess aren't the real reasons why I want to be a kunoichi. The real reason is...is...that...I...I"

I hesitated and clenched my fist, trying to find the right words to say.

"I think...I'm just a nuiscance to you guys!"

I instantly regret having the words spill from my mouth as I saw Goemon's shocked face.

I continued, "Ever since the beginning of the war, all I could ever do is watch you guys fight to protect me. Because of that, I almost got Kotaro killed."

My mind played the images of Kotaro falling from the cliff because he tried saving me. Seeing that image made my eyes start to water.

"I feel useless to you guys. I feel like a bother and I have no help. If all I can do is just stand there and watch you guys fight to the death, what use is there in me? Especially what use will I have for Kotaro? That's why I want to train to become a powerful kunoichi and protect all of you."

Goemon stood there, not believing his ears.

"Do you get it, Goemon?" I asked him quietly.

Silence. He sighed showing an expression of understanding.

"Elaine, I understand," he said with a nod, "but I guarentee you, none of us believe you're a nuiscance."

I smile in response and replied, "But I still want to train."

Goemon nodded, "I know you will become a great kunoichi. I believe in you. We all do."

"Thanks, Goemon," I said glad to hear his words, "I also need you not to tell Kotaro about this. I don't want him to worry about me."

Goemon nodded and said, "My lips are shut."

We continued own the road and made our way to the store.

* * *

By the time we reached the store, it and many other houses had people awake. I was glad after I had finished buying what I needed because I managed to buy more than just miso soup. I also had gotten some rice and fish.

Holding my basket of breakfast, me and Goemon walked back to our home.

"You wanna eat breakfast with us?" I ask

"Nah, I'm fine."

"You sure? I have enough to make extra for you."

"Really, it's okay."

I shrugged at his answer.

All of sudden a huge voice yelled, "Bandit!"

It caught our attention and we turned our heads. Up above our heads a man carrying a bag was jumping from roof to roof, trying to escape.

"Who said that? Is that the bandit?" I ask Goemon.

"I don't know. But it sounds like the person yelling came from there."

He pointed to the home of the Hattori family.

Suddenly, Lord Hanzo had came out of the house with a furious expression on his face, searching the skies.

"Do you think..." Goemon said knowing I figured out what he was going to say.

We ran to him and greeted him with, "Lord Hanzo!"

"Princess! Goemon!"

I asked as I pointed to the man on the rooves, "Lord Hanzo, is that the bandit?"

"Yes," he nodded, "he had stolen from our home."

"What did he steal?"

"He stole my battling sword. It's a very fine one. And I'm not giving it up."

I turn my head toward the skies, looking for the bandit.

"I'll call for some ninjas to surround him," Hanzo continued.

"There's no need for that," I say as I found him and took out my musket and prepared it, "I can take him down."

I gave my basket of breakfast for Goemon to hold.

"No! Elaine, he'll notice you and hurt you!" Hanzo said warning me.

"He's right, Elaine. You shouldn't do this. I'll stop him," Goemon said.

I gave a Goemon a look of seriousness, "Goemon, you know why I want to do this. So please give me a chance."

Goemon was about to say something but then held back with a face of agreement. He nodded his head, telling me I could go. As I ran off, I ignored the sound of Hanzo telling me to stop.

I ran the same direction as the bandit was going.

I kept running and following the bandit, amazed at how he still hasn't noticed me. I guess I am really learning to be a ninja. Once I head readied my musket, the bandit had stopped on one roof to try to look for something in his bag.

_Now's my chance!_ I thought.

I held the end the musket with one hand but placed one of my fingers on the trigger and placed the other hand on the barrel. I closed one eye and positioned my aim. Once I found the right spot to shoot, I whispered, "See you in hell."

I instantly pulled the trigger and felt the inertia of the shot push back on me. The bullet flew and hit him in the shoulder. He yelled in burning pain, holding his shoulder to stop the bleeding.

"Yes!" I whispered.

But just then he had noticed me. Once he found what he was looking for in his bag, the bandit slid a knife out of the bag. He instantly threw it at me.

I was distracted so I didn't notice it. So once it was close enough, it cut my arm, making my pink kimono instantly turn red. I grit my teeth in pain. I held my arm taut. I looked up and saw another knife in his hand, ready to be thrown.

Just then, large arms wrapped around his neck and choked him. It was Goemon. He held onto the bandit with his might, making the bandit drop the knife. He signaled me to leave. I took that moment to quickly get out and try to get some bandages.

I watched the roof and saw many other ninja surrounding the bandit. They slowly tied him up as Goemon let go of his neck. One of them grabbed Hanzo's sword from the bag, jumped down and handed it to Hanzo.

Once I staggered to where Hanzo was, Hanzo noticed my condition and helped me.

He asked, "Princess, are you alright?!"

"I'm fine. Can I just have some bandages for my wound?"

Hanzo called one of his ninjas and he helped me with my cut.

Finally finished with the bandages, I felt better and relieved the bleeding stopped.

"Princess, I can't thank you enough," said Hanzo with great gratitude, "if you didn't shoot him, I would never get my sword back."

"It's nothing, really. Well I'm gonna go home now. I'll get this wound fixed up."

Hanzo smiled and handed me my basket of breakfast, saying, "Hope you get better."

I placed my musket back in my kimono, took my basket and headed home, knowing Kotaro will worry that I'm late.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Future of Me and Kotaro Chapter 2**

***Warning: Lemon!***

I stumbled my way home and panted over and over, trying to resist the pain in my arm. Once I finally reached the house, I slid open the door and entered inside, trying to look casual. I made my way to the kitchen and found Kotaro on a kitchen seat with a worried look.

He started with, "What took you so long? Buying some miso soup shouldn't take that long."

"I bought more breakfast incase miso soup wasn't enough and I got more food for lunch and dinner. I lost track of time while I was shopping."

I had to lie. I didn't want Kotaro to figure out what had happened to me.

Kotaro sighed in relief, stood up, walked to me, and wrapped his arms around me saying, "I was worried. I thought something happened to you."

"I'm sorry if I worried you."

He embraced me longer. And I guess I shouldn't have let him. While embracing me, he felt where my musket was. He backed away a little and touched there more. Crap.

"What's this?" he asked.

"N-nothing."

He suspiciously looked at where he touched and reached inside my kimono to get it.

"Kotaro, stop!" I shrieked as his hands ran over my body.

"Let me see what this is!" he demanded.

He pulled out the musket and I stood there looking regretful.

Kotaro's face showed confusion and surprise. He looked at the musket and than at me.

He asked, "Why do you have this?"

"Umm.."

"Tell me.."

"I-I can't."

"Why n-" he stopped what he was going to say and looked at the sleeve of my kimono that was covered in blood. He rolled my sleeve up and his eyes widened as he saw the blood covered bandages. Shit.

"What happened? This morning I didn't see this." he eagerly asked.

"I..."

I pushed him away and tried walking away but I was stopped by his sudden inescapable grasp on my wrist.

"Tell me, Elaine," he pleaded.

"I just got cut while I was at the store."

"Really? Then explain the musket."

I hesitated, trying to figure out what to do. Kotaro would go crazy if he found out what really happened.

"If I say what really happened, then things will be worse."

"It'll be even more worse if you don't tell me. Elaine, I need to know what happened. Please."

I grit my teeth, knowing what he said was true.

"Alright, just please let go of me."

He obeyed. I turned around frowning, waiting for the worst moment of this day to happen.

"After I had finished shopping and was on my home, Lord Hanzo had spot a bandit and alarmed the village. I heard him and saw the bandit himself. I ran toward Lord Hanzo and asked him what he had done. He had stolen the Lord Hanzo's sword. I offered to help by using my musket so I could shoot him down. I followed the bandit, managing to not let him notice me. Once I got close enough to him and shot him in the shoulder, it was difficult for him to attack. But once he noticed me, he still managed to throw a knife at me and cause the cut on my arm. He was about to throw another knife until Goemon and other ninjas had stopped him and got the sword back. Hanzo helped with my wound, thanked me, and I went home. The End. That's the truth. I swear."

Kotaro's eyes widened and he asked, "Wait, how do you know how to shoot a musket? I never taught you."

"When you fell from the cliff and we thought you died, I wanted to get revenge on Nobunaga by killing him with you're gun. So Munenori taught me."

"I see...but more importantly, tell me why you shot the bandit? Because you wanted other people to praise you or what?

"I didn't shoot the bandit because I wanted to be hero of the day or something. I can promise you that. I only shot him because I...I...nevermind."

I bowed my head down to the ground.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing, really."

I couldn't tell him why. That's why I told Goemon this morning to keep his lips shut.

"Tell me, Elaine. I don't want to keep worrying about you."

"If I tell you, you'll...you'll still worry."

"I promise you I won't."

He held my hand and said with pleading eyes, "Please."

I spilled from my mouth, "Alright. I'll tell you...I guess the promise I made to myself was a waste."

Here comes another worst moment of the day.

I looked up at his face and said, "I only did it because...I...wanted to be able to be like you, always helping other people and not being a waste.

"What?"

"Ever since the war with Nobunaga started, I've always had you and the others protect me...I felt like a nuiscance since I always relyed on you. Someone who could never do anything to help the ones that are important to her."

Tears started swelling in my eyes. I continued, "I didn't want you to continue risking your lives for me. I wanted you to be safe as well. So I wanted to try to at least rely on my own power, not yours."

I started crying as I continued, "I love you, Kotaro, and I don't want you to be hurt because of me! I'm sorry I did this stupid thing, but I didn't want you to always risk your life for m-"

I was cut off by Kotaro suddenly pulling me to his chest. I was surprised by his sudden move, but I didn't back away.

"Elaine, I'm not saying what you did was stupid...but I am so worried about you. I was afraid you were going to be badly hurt. But thank god it was only a cut."

He carressed my hair and continued, "Although what you did could have been risky for yourself, you risked your life to help other people. You're so courageous."

He embraced me tighter and continued, "There's no way I could be mad at you or think you're stupid. And I've always never thought of you as a nuiscance, so don't think you are one."

Kotaro kissed my forhead and looked at me in eyes and smiled.

"I love you, Elaine."

My heart fluttered when hearing his words and I couldn't stop crying. I wanted him to hold me even more.

Kotaro lifted my chin, wiped my tears away, and whispered, "There, there stop crying. Let's eat breakfast."

I smile at him and let go to sit down and enjoy my day with Kotaro.

* * *

After breakfast, Kotaro and I decided to head out to the cosexual hot spings to relax ourselves.

I undress and wrap a towel over my body. I slide the doors open and stepped out to the spring. I walked slowly so I wouldn't slip. But once I took my thrid step I slipped and expected to fall but instead I land in warm arms. I look up to see Kotaro holding me. He wore only a towel draped over his waist, making me blush at his sexy shirtless body. He chuckled and put me back on my feet.

"Be careful, Elaine."

"You, too."

"Like I would sl-Woah!"

He slipped but I grabbed him right where we was an inch above the ground.

"You were saying, Kotaro?"

"Alright alright!"

I giggled as I picked him up and held his hand so the two of us wouldn't slip. Slowly we sat down in the hot spring. Once seated, I rested my head on Kotaro's shoulder. Getting to relax in a warming hot spring and be with the man I love was great.

Kotaro had started the conversation with, "Elaine?"

"Yes?"

"The way you acted today... made you look like...," he said as he thought about what to say, "you were a kunoichi."

"Huh? It did?"

"You said that he never noticed you, yet the clothing you usually wear and the noise you make when you are stealthy are so easy to spot. I would expect the bandit to spot you easily, but I guess he never noticed you."

I squeezed his cheek in slight anger.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Do I really suck that bad at hiding my prescense or are you exaggerating?!"

I turned my back against him, pretending to be mad at him when I was just messing with him.

"I was just kidding you know! You're sneaking is quiet for other people! Bandits can't sense you're prescense but I can since I'm a ninja! I just...yeah I was exaggerating."

He blushed and rubbed the back of his head, saying, "Yeah, I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said that."

I giggled as I turned to face him again and kissed his cheek, saying, "It's okay. Don't take it seriously."

Kotaro smiled and pulled me into his chest. I layed my cheek on his warm chest and rested there. He carressed my hair and kissed my forehead.

Silence, until I started another conversation.

"Speaking of kunoichi, I think I'm gonna train to become one."

"Really?"

"Mhm! If I'm the ninja princess, I need to be a ninja at least. More importantly...to help you guys if you're in need."

He smiled as he lifted my chin and whispered, "Alright then, I'll train you so you can become a kunoichi."

"Really?!"

"Mhm!"

"Thank you, Kotaro! I love you!"

"I love you, too."

I smash his lips with mine and kissed him. He didn't hesitate at the sudden movement. The way his lips locked perfectly with mine and how they made me feel so warm was the best. Slowly, our kissing became passionate. His tounge was slowly started entering and exploring my mouth. I moaned a little but I didn't push back. Slowly I mimicked him and my tounge was in his mouth. Slowly he seperated us and started trailing his kisses down to my shoulders, biting into my skin gently and leaving kiss marks on my upper body. I moaned in pleasure, thinking why I didn't pushed Kotaro back. As he continued kissing and biting me, he slowly brought his hands closer to the towel draped over me. Just as he was about to reach for my towel, he suddenly hesitated.

"Huh...K-Kotaro?"

"I...," he mumble as he backed away from me, "I'm sorry."

He slowly sat further away from me with a dissappointed look on his face.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no I...think I'm done in...here."

He stood up from the spring, stepped out and walked inside the room, giving me no time to stop him. Is something wrong with Kotaro? He seemed so happy and relaxed. Now he's so stiff and gloomy.

* * *

Okay, something was definately was wrong with Kotaro. Ever since the incident at the hot spring, he's been avoiding me, a lot. Like this aftenoon:

**Flashback...**

After lunch, me and Kotaro took a walk around the mountains near Iga.

It was a gorgeous day with a clear sky and fluffy clouds hovering above our heads. The mountains were so peaceful and filled with so much beauty. I felt happy that I could enjoy this with Kotaro.

"Nice weather today, isn't it?" I asked.

Kotaro smiled and nodded.

"Yeah...it looks like a clear day."

"Anybody can figure that out, Kotaro. Just look at what nature is doing and there's your answer."

Kotaro blushed and stuttered, "Well at least I can...be more detailed with my weather forecasting."

"Terrific! A weather forcast from Fuma Weather Report!" I said jokingly.

His cheeks turned to a bright scarlet.

I laughed at how cute he was. Maybe now that he's so loosened up, I can ask him what's wrong.

"K-Kotaro?"

"Yes?"

"Is everything alri-eek!"

Witout noticing my surroundings, I tripped over a tree root and landed in Kotaro's arms.

He picked me up and said with a chuckle, "Perfect! First slipping, now tripping!"

I smiled, thinking he was alright. But right after he picked me up and I tried kissing him, he was caught by surprise and pushed me away. Giving me a look of embarressement.

"K-Kotaro?!"

"I...I...Let's go back home."

He turned his back and walked the direction toward the village. Fuck, I know something's wrong.

**Flashback End**

* * *

Since then, Kotaro has been trying to avoid embracing or kissing me.

The sun had already set and we were eating dinner.

As I ate my rice and fish, I watched Kotaro eat in silence.

He looked so calm like his usual self, but in his eyes had a look of discomfort. What was making him like this? Does it have something to do with me? Is it that he doesn't...love..me?

I tried getting my mind off that last thought. He stopped moving his chopsticks and looked up. Once I saw he glanced at me, I looked away and continued eating like nothing had happened.

"I-is something wrong?" he asked

I looked up again and said like nothing was supicious, "N-nothing!"

"I know there is. You've been looking at me eat the entire time."

Silence.

"Well if you don't mind...are you...trying...to...get...away...from me?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" he asks surprised as if he didn't know what I meant.

I look at him with a confused and kind of mad face. He's trying to pretend he doesn't know.

I put my chopsticks down and crossed my arms, saying, "What do you mean 'What are you talking about' ?! Stop pretending that you don't know what I mean! You've been avoid trying to get close to me ever since we were in the hot springs!"

"I..." He bowed his head down.

I looked downwards in shame, continuing, "I...I'm sorry...for...being...so...harsh. It's just..."

Kotaro and I look at the groud for a while in silence until I started the conversation again.

"Kotaro, I've been thinking about you all day. You've been acting strange and avoiding me. I'm starting to think there's something wrong. Even possibly I feel that...you...don't...love...me...anymore."

After he heard the last phrase he lifted his head in surprise.

I continued, "If something's wrong, please tell me. I..."

Tears started forming in my eyes.

"I hate having to worry about...Kotaro. Please tell m-"

I was cut off by Kotaro suddenly coming to the other side of the table and embracing me taut.

"I can't stand you crying anymore," he said in a serious yet calming voice.

I lifted up my head to see Kotaro in a sad expression.

"Princess, I'm so sorry I made you cry...I...just can't control...my feelings for you when you get close to me like this."

My eyes lifted.

He continued as he looked down at me and embraced me closer and tighter, "I can promise you I love you and forever will. I'm avoiding you because...because...I can't control my desires when I have you close to me. If I show my feelings, then I can't stop myself afterwards. So I just wanted to avoid getting close to you or else I'm afraid I'll make you feel uncomfort-"

Tired of hearing the negative words, I cut him off by saying, "Say anymore, and I'll get seriously angry."

"Huh?" Kotaro muttered as his expression turned into confused.

"Kotaro, it's okay for you to do what you desire and show how you feel. I can't be the only one here showing how I feel. So go ahead do what you want, don't hesitate."

Silence.

Kotaro was confused and surprised for just a second. But when he realized, he smiled in response, showing me how happy he was when I said.

"Okay, Princess. But you'll regret saying that."

"What? Mmh!"

He pushed me down to the ground, put himself on top of me and landed a passionate kiss on my lips. This time it was more forceful and pleasuring than at the hot spring. Our lips grinded against eachother. His and my tongue were shoving into eachother's mouths, making us moan. As he parted our lips, he trailed his kisses down to my breast, biting and leaving kiss marks on my upper body. I moaned in great pleasure. I felt his teeth gliding over my skin, his lips leaving a kiss everywhere they went. Amazing wasn't enough to describe how it felt.

Kotaro suddenly stopped and looked at the ground with regret, leaving me wonder what is making him hesitate so much.

I ask, "What's wrong?"

"I think I-I should stop."

"What? Why?"

"I'm taking it a little too far. I-I should stop."

"It's okay."

"No...you look like you can't stand it anymore. I...I should st-"

I cut him off and say, "Don't hesitate, Kotaro."

He looked up baffled saying, "What?"

"I'm fine with doing this. I love you and I want you to do what you feel. Besides..."

I blush in embarresment as I said, "I wanna do this as well."

Kotaro's confused face changed to a smile. He kissed me on the cheek and whispered, "Thank you."

I smiled, signaling him to continue. He complied by planting another forceful and passionate kiss on the lips. Man I'm enjoying these moments more and more as we continue. I was to distracted by his kiss, that I had no attention on anything else. After the long kiss, he finally let go. I had noticed I let my guard down, because during that kiss, Kotaro had managed to strip me and him.

"Guess we're not gonna finish dinner tonight, huh?" I ask.

"No...You're the main dish."

I blushed at his words. He always knows what to say. When I looked at him, I saw his eyes glued to my naked body as he blushed a bight pink in his cheeks. Embarressed, my cheeks turned to a dark scarlet.

"Are you gonna just stare or continue?" I ask.

He responded by first reaching for my right breast. He placed his left hand on it and slowly carressed it, making me pant and moan in pleasure. While carressing me, he leaned in next to my ear and slowly played with my earlobes with his tongue. I responed with more cries in pleasure. The combonation of him licking my earlobes and caressing my breast made an incredible feeling. When he stopped messing with my ear, he kissed his way down to my breasts. Slowly his hands let go of my breast and he leaned in and started sucking on my right nipple. I cried more and more as I felt his tongue twirling around my nipple. With his index finger and thumb in his right hand, he played with my left nipple. My heart raced and my breathing became faster. I couldn't find the words to describe the feeling.

After a minute or two, he let go and we seperated to catch our breath. While doing that, I heard a slight moaning from Kotaro, like he was trying to resist something. But it wasn't trying to resist me. I looked up and down his body, stopping my eyes on his manhood. His moaning was caused because he was hard.

Without asking, I sat up and pushed him away, making him sit down. I got in a doggy position and leaned in toward his manhood. I wrapped my hands around his dick and took the tip whole in my mouth. I moved up and down, sucking his dick, and trying to stop it from being so hard. Kotaro was caught by surprise by what I did, but he was enjoying it. I glided my teeth and tounge over his manhood, trying to pleasure him as I bit it slightly. He moaned as I continued, showing me he was more than satisfied.

He stuttered, "Elaine! I...think...I'm gonna...Ahh!"

Finally I took his cock whole, making it reach my throat. He moaned and came. I felt the cum run down my throat. I moaned as I found it hard to breath. I let go of his cock and started coughing heavily.

Kotaro leaned down and started patting my back.

"Elaine, are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, Kotaro."

My coughing became lighter. Kotaro sighed in great relief and leaned, making out with me. I felt his tongue slowly shove into my mouth and his hot moaning in my mouth. Slowly as we continue kissing, he pushed me down on the ground, putting himself on top of me. We let go leaving a string of saliva connected to our lips. Slowly, Kotaro started moaning more. His dick was hard again.

"Kotaro?"

"Huh?"

"Go ahead."

I pointed toward my wet vagina. He realized the message and positioned himself between my legs, putting his tip slowly at my entrance. He slowly entered me. I gasped in pain. Kotaro leaned in and whispered, "It's okay. I'm right here. I promise you will enjoy this."

My heart fluttered as I heard his words. I calmed down and smiled, signaling him to continue. Slowly his dick went back and forth. I felt his hard dick squeezing in my tight virgin vagina, his tip slowly pushing my cervix. It hurt less and less, and felt more and more pleasuring. In little time, it felt noting but pleasure. Kotaro smiled as he saw my expression change. He drove his hips faster and faster, making me moan in a satisfied tone. I think I can break any moment.

Kotaro stuttered as he started moaning, "Elaine! I-I think I'm gonna-"

"M-me too!"

In just seconds he released. Kotaro stopping moving his hips and we started breathing heavily. He removed himself out of me and layed down next to me. I felt so happy, this was the best.

Kotaro leaned in kissed me and said, "I love you, Elaine."

"I love you, too, Kotaro."

We embraced and slowly fell asleep in eachother's arms.

* * *

In the morning I found myself still in Kotaro's arms, naked. I rubbed my eyes to get a clear image. When I could finally see, I got up to put some clothes on. Right as I sat up, there was a sudden grasp on my wrist and that lead to Kotaro's good morning.

I landed next to my lover again, embarrassed that me and him were still naked.

"Good morning, my princess," he said as he kissed me.

"Not now, Kotaro."

"Just a little longer, please."

He kissed my neck and played with my earlobes.

"Ahh!" I squeaked

He chuckled and said, "You're so cute, Elaine."

"Kotaro..."

I chuckled as well and laid in his arms. He felt so warm and soft, I actually didn't want to leave his arms. Finally noticing we were still stripped, I said awkwardly, "Kotaro, c-can we at least put some clothes on?"

Kotaro's eyes widened as he looked down at my body. We blushed in huge embarrassment and quickly parted. We stood up and put on our kimonos. Finally it's okay if we're close. After I got my clothes on, I turned around and saw Kotaro dressed as well. I smiled and slowly embraced him. He accepted it and put his chin on my head.

"So, Kotaro, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Just some miso soup."

"Okay."

I kissed his cheek and left his arms to get breakfast ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Future of Me and Kotaro Chapter 3**

After Kotaro and I finished breakfast, we took a walk around Iga to try to get our minds of what we did last night. Kotaro and I walked in silence until he finally started another conversation.

"So, do you have plans?"

"Not really, you?"

"I didn't so I wanted to ask you."

"Well, do you wanna go to the river near here and take a swim?"

"Sure."

* * *

Kotaro entered the water slowly, water up to his hips. I blushed, to embarrassed to go in since we were both naked. We've seen each other naked before, like last night but we were trying to forget it.

"Elaine, get in."

"B-but I..."

"We've seen each other naked before. Why are you embarrassed?"

Seriously? And I was so close to forgetting about it.

"I..."

"Hey, I think I'm stuck by some plant can you pull me out?"

"Yeah sure."

I let my hand out and Kotaro got a hold of it. Once he did, he pulled me in making me land on top of him in the water.

I looked up at Kotaro and said in an irritated voice, "Kotaro!"

"Hahahahaha!"

"You're so mean!"

"I'm sorry! But I just want to be with you in the water."

He lifted my chin up and kissed me. I was surprised but kissed him back. Slowly the kiss deepened. His lips grazed over mine and our tongues danced together. I broke the kiss and put our foreheads together. I smiled and got up to walk further into the water. Kotaro follows me Once the water was up to our chest, Kotaro and I started to swim. I kicked my legs and moved my arms in the form of freestyle. You may not know it but I'm a pretty fast swimmer. Kotaro, though, was faster than me.

"Princess, come here." He stood up and held his arms out for me.

I smirked and replied, "Try catching me first!"

I kicked my legs and started swimming. I look back to see Kotaro catching up to me quickly. I kicked my legs faster but it was no use. Kotaro grabbed my waist and held me taut against his chest. I tried escaping his arms as much as possible, but Kotaro was a really muscular ninja. I stood on the water ground, body against my lover.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his lips next to my ear.

"I caught you!"

"Y-you're just a little faster than me!"

"Yeah right! I think you've gotten slower."

"Kotaro!"

He kissed my cheek and smiled.

"But forget it now, Elaine. I'm going to make you mine!"

He kissed my neck making me jump in response. I felt his lips trail down to my collar bone and leave a kiss mark there. I squirmed and tried to escape his grasp but it was useless. Suddenly I felt him caressing my breast and making me stop moving. I just moaned in pleasure, and let him continue taking my body.

* * *

**Sorry if it's short. Not a lot of ideas :(**


End file.
